<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wellness by sluthyuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781062">Wellness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthyuck/pseuds/sluthyuck'>sluthyuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omegas with pussies, Vaginal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthyuck/pseuds/sluthyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>City alphas are nothing like the countryside alphas from his home—a fact that worried Donghyuck quite a bit. They're much more prudish and less focused on having sex (though he'll admit countryside alphas can be a bit more...intense). With Mark being his boyfriend and alpha in the city, Donghyuck can't help but worry about his well being. </p><p>Since he's visiting, he'll definitely make sure to put himself to good use especially his mouth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wellness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is legit a prompt that came from an anon in my curiouscat LMAO except the prompt lacked the smutty aspects and my mind decided to write S E X.</p><p>I wrote this in a day too and I can say that I'm a bit proud of myself. Also, summary sucks but whatevs. </p><p>ENJOY &lt;33333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck wrinkles his nose at the attires of the students passing by. He didn’t understand why they wore so many layers of clothing. Weren't they uncomfortable? Don't they want to strip easily or at least be nude? He opted for a black skirt that barely covers his ass and a crop top. And yet—he felt uncomfortable and annoyed with his clothes. He'd much rather strip and walk around nude. </p><p> </p><p>It’s definitely an odd sight for him considering the fact that he was born and raised in the country side where being nude was the norm or at least having barely any articles of clothing. It wasn't frowned upon to walk around naked because practically everyone there is proud of their bodies and it's easier access to have sex.</p><p> </p><p>He's only waiting for his boyfriend that he met a few months ago on tinder. He's never been with an alpha that lived and was raised in the city until Mark asked him out to be his  boyfriend officially after they had been on various, fun dates. He'll admit that he was a bit worried about dating a city alpha like Mark.</p><p> </p><p>City alphas are nothing like countryside alphas—a fact that worried Donghyuck quite a bit. In his home town, having sex and pleasing an alpha is the norm. It's a guarantee that you'll find an omega or beta on their knees blowing their alphas in a restaurant. Alphas in the countryside are meant to be served and that has always been instilled in Donghyuck's mind. And he knows that in the city those views aren't upheld as much anymore. </p><p> </p><p>However, omegas are also worshipped considering how there's not many in the countryside. He practically had every alpha and beta bowing down for him. They love him and let him use them however he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>But Mark was perfectly fine with this after he came to visit Donghyuck in his town one day. If anything, he <em>loves </em>being able to fuck his omega publicly to show who truly is the dominant alpha even if he's just some city boy. Which is a reason he <em>always </em>came to visit Donghyuck and not the other way around. But this time, Donghyuck had wanted to visit and see the hype about living in the city that many boasted about. </p><p> </p><p>He absolutely hates it. It's nothing like home and everyone seems so <em>boring </em>with sticks up their asses. He definitely didn't fit in and he doesn't care to try.</p><p> </p><p>“Duckie,” A deep voice calls him out from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Donghyuck eyes brighten and he turns around with a squeal. He practically launches himself onto his boyfriend and hugs him. He covers his face with kisses and grins at the feeling of his chest rumbling with laughter. He pulls away to look at his alpha with his grin still on his face and he notes his black hair has grown because theres strands covering his forehead. It makes him look even more handsome than he already is. </p><p> </p><p>"I missed you so, so much, Mark!” Donghyuck confesses while looking up from his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you too, babe.” Mark smiles, dark eyes twinkling with amusement. He leans forward to softly peck his adorable omega’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I brought you presents and I made some of your favorites because I figured since you’re always so busy studying you forget to eat.” Donghyuck pouts.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Duckie. You didn't have to get me anything.” Mark sighs with his smile widening. “God, i love you so much. You’re so fucking cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck beams at him with pink tinged cheeks. His heart pounds in his chest at the sight of his perfect boyfriend—<em>his alpha. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Wanna go to my dorm?” Mark suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck nods eagerly and hugs his arm to his chest as Mark leads them to his dorm. He looks around the university with awe and wonder. It’s a pretty university but what bothered him the most was the lack of nudity and sexual interactions.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone seems prudish... and total virgins.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everyone here a virgin?” Donghyuck asks curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Mark chokes on his spit and he coughs to clear his throat, snapping his head to look at his omega. He genuinely did not expect the omega to ask him that. He nervously glances around to see if anyone heard Donghyuck which he really hopes no one did. </p><p> </p><p>“What...?” He croaks.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everyone here a virgin?” Donghyuck repeats almost innocently. </p><p> </p><p>Mark erupts in a fit of uncontrollable giggles as if the omega told him a funny joke. Surely, he didn't actually believe that? Then again Donghyuck is completely new to people wearing various layers of clothing and the lack of public sex. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Donghyuck glares at the alpha and stomps his foot on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really think everyone here is a virgin?” Mark laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you?” Donghyuck retorts. “Too many layers of dumb clothes and no ones fucking. I haven’t seen anyone giving an alpha a blowjob or getting a handjob.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because no one really does that around here.” Mark explains as he unlocks the door of his dorm.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so weird!” Donghyuck whines. “Omegas gotta worship their alphas 'n stuff at home but not here? Isn’t that.. disrespectful?” Donghyuck sits on Mark’s bed with a pout and watches him organize some spreadsheets. He glances at his room and notes that there’s a bunch of clothes everywhere. It’s a mess.</p><p> </p><p>“It might be for others but it’s just the way it is. It isn’t illegal to fuck publicly but people don’t really do that anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s dumb.” Donghyuck huffs. “It’s no wonder all of you city folk have sticks up your asses. You guys don’t get laid enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“You might be right.” Mark laughs and shakes his head. “Besides, midterms are coming up. So yeah, not everyone’s focused on getting laid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not even... masturbate? Does that mean you haven’t even jacked off?” Donghyuck looks at him in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wha... no... I’ve been focusing on studying." Mark stammered.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck nearly shrieks and tugs Mark to his bed with wide, concerned eyes. “How long havent you jacked off?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh... two week? Maybe since you sent those videos?” Mark flushes.</p><p> </p><p>“Four weeks?!” Donghyuck shrieks. “That’s.. so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>He springs himself off the bed between Mark’s legs, unbuckling his jeans. He tugs his jeans and boxers down easily. “You don’t have to do- <em>Oh</em>.“ Donghyuck cuts him off by gripping his soft cock in his hand. He gently strokes his cock up and down, leaning forward to spit on his palm. His hand squeezes his fat cock, smiling once he realizes his cock is hardening.</p><p> </p><p>The omega hums a soft tune as his hand that’s wrapped around his cock begins moving in an up and down motion. His saliva and tight hold feels very familiar. It almost reminded Mark of Donghyuck’s tight, wet cunt. Mark breathes heavily and leans his head back with closed eyes. Donghyuck leans closer and gently presses his soft lips on the tip. His strokes were firm and they never stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed this too.” Donghyuck whispers. His hot breath fanned against his fat dick, lips caressing his sensitive underside. He flicks his tongue teasingly on the underside where veins were bulging. He giggles excitedly when Mark’s cock throbs and twitches in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tease.” Mark practically growls.</p><p> </p><p>The omega hums at him and begins stroking his cock faster, watching in awe as precum ooze from the slit. He rolls his thumb over his tip, smearing the liquid in the process. It’s been long since he felt Donghyuck’s warmth around his cock. He knows how sex crazed his omega is and fuck, did he miss it. They’ve only known and started dating each other for a few months but everything about Donghyuck was perfect. His cock throbbed in his hand and he groaned loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck teases his slit with his tongue while twisting his hand, quietly moaning at the salty taste. Mark takes a sharp breath as his dark eyes watch Donghyuck swallow his fat cock like it was candy. The omega hums, sending his twitching cock pleasurable vibrations.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” He places his hand on the back of the younger’s head, fingers gripping his soft curls. “Take me deeper, Donghyuck.” Mark growls.</p><p> </p><p>His hips twitch with temptation and desperation, desiring more. Donghyuck eagerly complies as he sucks his thick, cock, cheeks hollowing. He buries his head deeper into his lap, moaning softly as his cock begins to hit the back of his throat. His hands play with his heavy balls, squeezing and rolling them in his palms.</p><p> </p><p>This is absolutely heaven for the both of them. All Donghyuck can think about is how happy he is serving an alpha like Mark. He wants to stay like this, permanently and be used by Mark. And Mark can barely think at all. His mind is practically empty with the way his omega swallows his cock and sucks his cock like a desperate whore. Warmth and tightness was all that mark could think about. How warm and tight, so inviting, Donghyuck’s throat is. It was no where near as warm and tight as his pussy but it still is one of the best areas he’s had his cock buried in.</p><p> </p><p>So wrapped up in his own pleasure, Mark hadn’t noticed that his omega had been humping his leg. Donghyuck desperately rubs his sensitive cunt on his leg, cock stuffed mouth drooling with eyes rolling in the back of his skull. His mouth clings to his cock and sucks vigorously. His cunt is absolutely dripping and clinging onto the fabric of his thong. He pathetically rides Mark’s shin and wails around his dick as his slick drips onto the alpha's leg.</p><p> </p><p>“My pretty omega is such a slut.” Mark coos. “Dirty sluts like you always get so wet from sucking cock.”</p><p> </p><p>Mark’s grip on his hair tightens and Donghyuck suckles his cock with his tongue caressing each inch. Donghyuck lifts his head and gives a hard suck on the tip of his cock before taking him all the way back in until his nose is pressed against his dark pubes. Donghyuck continues to devour his cock and bobs his head, sucking him.</p><p> </p><p>He’s still humping Mark’s cock like a bitch in heat, whimpering loudly around Mark's big dick. And Mark knows he's close with the way Donghyuck grows frantic and begins sliding his pussy back and forth in a fast pace. His clit feels raw with how harsh he’s trying to fuck himself on his shin. He lets his cock fuck his throat until it hits a sensitive part of his throat and he squeals loudly when he rubs his clit roughly, instantly orgasming on his boyfriend's leg.. He can feel his pussy gushing and clenching over nothing, desiring his alpha's fat cock. He continues to hump his leg but in a slow, lazy motion. </p><p> </p><p>Mark’s toes curl and he groans and moans when Donghyuck’s throat gets tighter than normal. He clenches his jaw, his cock throbbing and twitching in the warmth. He’s gonna cum. Black spots dance in his vision And he forces his omega’s head into his lap as his cock spasms violently, spilling his load down his throat. The omega squirms swallows his salty, thick cum in gulps.</p><p> </p><p>Mark breathes deeply and looks down at Donghyuck who is suckling his cock sleepily. He’s never met an omega who was happy swallowing his loads—that is until he met Donghyuck. The cute thing always begged him to cum in his throat, promising he’ll swallow it all up like a good omega and bitch. Donghyuck pulls back with a loud ‘pop’ and gives his sensitive cock a soft kiss before wiping his drool and precum covered chin. Mark notes he looks dazed and sleepy.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna take a nap, baby?” Mark asks.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck nods tiredly and quickly strips until he is completely nude. His nipples were hard and gleaming with milk. Mark smiles kindly and helps the omega up, pulling him to his bed. He leans his head down to take Donghyuck's nipple between his teeth and gently sucks to taste the white, sweet liquid. The omega moans and relaxes underneath him while running his fingers through his dark hair. Mark pulls away and  removes his shirt too before pulling the covers over them, tugging his omega closer to his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, baby.” He pecks Donghyuck’s temple sweetly and the omega hums in response. He feels his small hand curl around his cock and his smile widens.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the room is filled with relaxed, soft breathing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope everyone enjoyed &lt;3<br/>Follow me on: <a href="https://twitter.com/sluthyuck?s=09">Twitter</a><br/>You can send me prompts through here if you'd like or to simply say something nice:<br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/hyucksbussi">CC</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>